


Suspicious Actions

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lisanna has been very kind and friendly to Juvia ever since they first met.  Suspiciously so.





	Suspicious Actions

It was strange how... friendly Lisanna was to her, Juvia thought. Suspicious, even. Up until this point, no one had approached her with the level of kindness and interest and openness that Lisanna displayed.

Her first encounter with Gray had been a fight, and even now he continued to sidle away from any attention she tried to bestow upon him. Lucy and Erza had been a little wary of her (Lucy with due cause thanks to the kidnapping). She'd needed to sacrifice herself on a lightning lacrima before anyone in the guild trusted her. Even Gajeel, her best friend, had needed months of slow warming up to Juvia before he even called her by her name (and to be honest, it was still a rare occurance when he did).

Lisanna, on the other hand... The girl was always around! Always near Juvia, wondering what she was doing, asking after her day like she actually cared!

Such a devious subterfuge. No one wanted to be friends with Juvia at first sight. Juvia would not give into the false friendship offered, would not open herself up to potential betrayal.

It was difficult to rebuff her, at times. Like when she would bring cookies by Juvia's room, fresh baked and smelling wonderful. Juvia would aceept them, for the sake of saving face, but clearly they were laced with a potion of some kind. No one went out of their way to bake things for casual acquaintances unless they were actively trying to get into their good graces. Juvia would know.

Those offers to train together were obviously a cover, as well. To find out Juvia's weaknesses, no doubt, so she could be lulled into a false sense of security.

Lisanna's offer of an umbrella when it rained was an outright sneer in Juvia's face. A backhanded reminder of the gloom Juvia used to bring everywhere. Though it had pained her, Juvia had accepted nonetheless. It was, after all, raining. But the cheery tune Lisanna hummed on the way back to the dorms was almost too much for Juvia's pride.

The white haired woman's invitations to tea and picnics and the aquarium were a thinly veiled attempt to make it seem like she was Juvia's friend. Juvia would not be fooled. Going along on those outings was just to keep from looking like a monster, rejecting the poor, innocent sister of Mirajane. Clever ploy, all told, but not enough to bring Juvia down.

All Lisanna wanted was to get close to Gray through Juvia. Juvia could see right through her machinations!

And showing up on Valentine's Day with flowers and chocolate? The absolute nerve. Rubbing Juvia's lack of a romantic partner in Juvia's face like that... she should be ashamed!

When she told Gajeel of all this, however, he looked at her as if she were a crazy person. Then he outright called her one. And several other things, including oblivious.

This was bad. Lisanna had gotten her hooks into her best friend! This was a much more dire situation than she had first anticipated.

For now, Juvia would bide her time, and go with Lisanna on the family dinner with Mirajane and Elfman that she'd been invited to (a threat, of course, should Juvia ever stand against Lisanna; the girl obviously wanted to show off how dangerous an enemy she could be with her siblings on her side).

Juvia would endure. She would endure while Lisanna introduced her as a "girl friend," and sat through dinner with the smiling and very huggy family (both Elfman and Mirajane were clearly in on it and wanted Juvia to know that they could crush her like a twig).

It was only a matter of time until Lisanna's true intentions became clear.

And then, Juvia would gloat.


End file.
